SAQA
Project leader Karen Levy-Strauss (from Gold Reef City Club) says we are aiming to run the first Credit-bearing Speechcraft by Playcon 2006: Leave Erich Viedge (who writes these minutes) a message. Aim of the Project My ambition with this project is to: 1. Run it as a proper project with Project Charters, Role Definitions, Communication strategies etc etc, it will be practice for me to implement a project management methodology - so that will all be developed on Saturday - will propose we use the wiki route for the project team. 2. I want to use this project to complete the High Performance Leadership Project - haven't worked out yet how I integrate the two - in this project I have to set up a mentor committee and my team need to evaluate my Leadership skills on a regular basis. I can be contacted on 083-449-6161 if you are interested in joining the project team. Team Membership of the team include: Barry Nelson, ATM-S 082-336-1692 (Florida club) * Ex-teacher and headmaster * Runs a church * Secretary on the District 74 cabinet Irene Downer DTM, ATM-B, CL work 012-481-1763 (Pretoria 2000) * Trademark specialist * 20 years as Toastmaster * Associate member of national press association Rob Urquhart Robin Lunt 083-635-8387 (Scientia) * Involved at the CSIR in Research (in education amongst others) * Joined TM in 2001 after doing Speechcraft * Has run Youthcraft and Speechcraft programmes Erich Viedge CTM on 083-441-0781 (4th Dimension) * Does spokesperson training (how to talk to the media) * Wants to understand if SAQA is relevant to his organization * Is currently running a Speechcraft SAQA Background * The process needs qualified assessors * Becoming an accredited assessor is not cheap – around R2500 per person * Have a look at this link here: http://www.toastmasters74.org/initiatives/saqa.html for more information on SAQA and the NQF Project definition * If Toastmasters links its aims to Adult Basic Education and Training, there is the potential for government funding * There are 450,000 school leavers who need training in the next 5 years (100 000 in Adult Basic Education - ABET) * There are another 125,000 adults (over the age of 35) that need training * We should start accreditation with Speechcraft for ABET learners. Only afterward should we do the C&L manuals or Speechcraft at a different NQF level. * District 74 approval is necessary for getting this project off the ground * There needs to be an official sign-off at every stage by Cabinet and the Project Team Project Goal * Run the first “credit-bearing” Speechcraft that adheres to the NQF * Have the “credit-bearing” Speechcraft be the standard for all Speechcrafts in the country * Have communications strategy that shows how Toastmasters’ Speechcraft and other programmes integrate with SAQA and best practice training practices * Identify and priories the target markets Objectives (Unpack the goals) * Run the first pilot * Develop the supplemental material (the assessment guide that SAQA requires) Benefits of running a credit-bearing Speechcraft To the Clubs running the Speechcraft * Easier to sell speechcrafts to sponsoring organizations * Source of funds (remember: all funds raised by clubs are subject to Toastmasters International Policy, district by-laws and code of ethics) * Membership growth * Development of members (for personal growth) * Additional speaking opportunities * Membership retention (you’re giving the existing members an additional challenge) * Leadership opportunities * Exposure for the club To the Client (sponsoring company / organization) * Gets the rebate from the Skills Development Levy * Development of their people * Cost saving – not as expensive as Dale Carnegie etc * If a club is started, they have an on-going benefit * Higher morale To the people presenting the Speechcraft * Personal development * Being part of a best-practices project * Apply Leadership and Organisational skills * Further your Toastmasters’ Educational Goals (AL and DTM) To the participants * They’re getting credit towards a South African qualification in terms of the NQF * Personal development * Confidence / self-esteem building To District 74 * World leader * Builds the image of Toastmasters * Building South Africa * Build Toastmasters * New clubs * More members * Select Distinguished District Identify Facts / Concerns / Expectations Facts * We don’t have sufficient buy-in from members * We need to build buy-in * We need to dispel misconceptions Concerns * Negativity from members * That the spirit of Toastmasters will be watered down by this process * This process will give clubs and members more admin * What if the evaluations don’t evaluate consistently against the criteria? * It’s going to replace Toastmasters Expectations * That District 74 will grow as a District (in terms of members) * Grow individuals by giving them life-skills * District 74 will have improved professionalism in its business of promoting communication and leadership skills Scope: what the project is/ is not * It’s not to replace Toastmasters * It is relevant Approach Project Plan Communication Plan during definition phase Commitment to timelines * First one run by Playcon 2006 (by 31 March 2006) * Develop the assessment guide by 30 November Task List * Develop supplemental material (Barry and Rob) * Barry and Rob to present the material to this committee * Complete a pilot at ABET level 2 (Develop the material and run the course) *There are many people in other areas -- CPT, KZN and PE. We need to do three pilots -- one for each of the regions. * Do a survey to see the next biggest need * Communication * Barry to talk to Elise about getting the project aired at Kammacon * Karen to talk to Kerryn House about getting time at Playcon * Frances to check the following: if we get external funding for assessors, will that be against the constitution of Toastmasters or not? Critical Success Factors * Assessment guide * Instructions on how to run it * Material itself (from TMI?) Sustainability * Pricing guidelines (according to what we found) * Assessors and moderators * How to register as an NGO / Non-Profit Organisation Risks High Risks * The District is spending subs money on this * We're wasting our time with this Control measure: Communicate Responsible person: Irene * The SETAs don't see this as useful Control measure: Go directly to the National Skills Authority Responsible person: Karen Levy-Strauss Medium Risk * We're changing the Toastmasters material * It goes against the spirit of Toastmasters. The SAQA thing says you have to be competent; Toastmasters evaluators may "push the Toastmaster through" * It's going to cost a lot of money because we have to get assessors trained Low Risk * It's going to be too onerous on clubs – if they have to have an assessor in the club, then the club will be under pressure to get everybody assessed Control measure: Do the assessments centrally so that clubs use a central pool of assessors. Reponsible person: There will be a list of assessors. Define parties and projects impacted * Youth Leadership Work Summary * Identify the unit standard (Karen) * Develop assessment guides (Rob / Barry) * Identify potential customers (Erich) (Talk to Richard Greaves about the ABET centre in Village Deep) * Run the first speechcraft * Evaluation of the Speechcraft (Learners evaluate the course) * Evaluation (by the people who ran the Speechcraft to make sure that the whole thing ran as planned.) * Finalise the supplementary material based on the feedback Category:District 74